The Story of Sam Puckett
by anonymousvoice
Summary: After Sam kisses Freddie, she runs off.She regrets what she did and she hates that she loves him, but Freddie has to tell her something important because she's been dealing with her pain in the wrong way.Post-iOMG.SEDDIE new author.icarlyfreaks old story
1. Explanation of Inheritance

_**Skip over if you don't care to hear why i have this story and not the original owner.**_

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys. It's me icarlyfreak and I have to say this now. I'm not sure how I feel about continuing this story. I know I said I have it all planned out and stuff. But I just have no time to update. And I feel terrible. I'm deleting this story unless someone wants to take over and finish it themselves. I just can't continue it anymore. I have to focus on iNever Asked For this and even so, I haven't updated that story in a long time.**

**So pretty much, I felt this story was random and a bit unnecessary. Does anyone care to take this story off my hands? If you want to, say so in your review **_**and**_** something you would make happen in a future chapter or something. Pretty much, where you plan on taking this story based off the last chapter.**

**I'll tell everyone who gets the story in the next chapter which will just be another author's note. And if no one wants to take this story, that's fine too. I'll just delete it then. **

**Thanks for reading & reviewing on other chapters and being so supportive. It really does mean a lot to me. :)**

My Review:

Actually...I don't think you'd have to do a lot more with this story...you don't want to put too many years into their lives yet unless its required of the plot..I think what you should do with this is either make one more chapter about Sam's response to Freddie and them telling Carly either she says yes and happy ending and such or she says no I'll just hold you back yadda yadda yadda and more arguments and drama in which it ends up with the same ending as the option just longer to get there..and then depending on the direction you'd want to go you could write an epilogue...but if you don't want to stay with this story til the end I can take it off your hands...there's so many options running through my head with ideas for this now that I got my brain running on this..but if you hand it over to me I'd still really like your help continuing this story since it was yours originally and your idea and concept...i'd love your opinions and ideas even if you can't continue it yourself..and I do write btw just in case you were wondering why I don't have any stories on here...I post them on Weebly though...same pen name...I just haven't gotten to write on this site yet

**WINNER: Anonymousvoice is taking this story off my hands. **

**...Not that anyone cares what I do with this story...**


	2. Chapter 1: The Deepest Cut

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 1: The Deepest Cut**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly._

_Note: This is just another iOMG continuation, except in this one, Sam feels ashamed and regretful._

_**Stop it, Sam. Just stop it. **_

_No, don't stop it. You like the pain. _

_**Who would like pain?**_

_Tons of people do this. It makes a lot of people feel better. I'm not crazy._

_**This isn't how to deal with your problems.**_

_I can't tell people my problems, so this is how I deal with them._

The voices in Sam's head finally went away. She sat on the cold floor of her small bathroom, holding a towel over her left wrist. Her eyes were watery from the pain. She's been doing this for a week, and she's never actually shed real tears from it.

She looked at the small cutting blade on the floor. It had some of her blood on it. Closing her eyes, she thought of what got her here.

_It was the night of the lock-in, one week ago._

_Freddie stood his ground and refused to leave Sam while she was upset. "But before I go-" _

_"That's it." Sam stood up in rage. She didn't like when Freddie saw her like this. "Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face." _

_"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want, but Carly's still right," Freddie spoke sincerely and Sam listened intently. "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there 'cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't-"_

_Sam took Freddie's words in and grabbed his shoulders. She kissed him passionately, ultimately showing him how she feels. She hated having to show it, but Freddie was being dumb and clueless. He thought she loved Brad when all along she loved him._

_Sam slowly pulled away and realized Freddie was staring at her in shock. She didn't realize she just let out her biggest secret ever until now. _

_Freddie was speechless. "I..." He trailed of and didn't know what to say or do._

_Sam suddenly understood the silence. He didn't love her back. He didn't even like her back. In fact, he hates her._

_She glanced at him quickly. "Sorry," she mumbled._

_"It's cool," He said, looking away from Sam. After a minute of the horrible silence, Sam ran out of the courtyard and she hasn't seen Freddie since._

Sam immediately regretted her decision of thinking about what led her to this moment. Her heart sped up and she felt even more like a fool.

She was lost. Very lost. She's never even seen Carly since the Ridgeway lock-in either. She was lost and _lonely_.

Sam heard keys jingling outside the house. Her mom was home from wherever. Standing up, Sam reached in the cabinet and grabbed the antibiotic cream.

"She should be here," Sam heard her mom say. Sam immediately wondered who the heck her mom was talking to.

"Thank you, Ms. Puckett."

Sam recognized that voice. That was the voice she fell in love with. Her eyes widened and she locked the bathroom door. She quickly put on the antibiotic cream and grabbed the medical tape. She made sure her newest wound, possibly one of her deepest too, was covered properly.

She put on her green sweatshirt and stood frozen in the middle of the bathroom.

Freddie's footsteps were coming down the hall while Sam's mom was rummaging through the fridge. Sam knew her friends and family too well. Freddie's footsteps stopped in front of the bathroom door, and Sam's breath got caught in her throat.

"Sam?" She heard Freddie ask sweetly from outside the door.

She stayed silent.

"Sam, I know you're in there. Please come out."

Sam put her hands to the door, even though it was locked and held it shut. "Go away, okay? Just go away."

"At least talk to me, Sam. Please."

He sounded so desperate. Sam refused to fall for it. "Leave me alone."

He frowned as Sam's mom walked over with her mouth full of food. "She's not coming out?"

Freddie shook his head and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He sighed in defeat. Sam hasn't come to school all week. She's been ignoring all texts, emails, and phone calls. Something is obviously very wrong.

"Sam, please. Open the door."

"Leave me alone," Sam said forcefully.

"No, I can't leave you alone. We need to talk about what happened at the lock-in."

"No, we don't."

"Sam, stop being stubborn. Everyone misses you... even my mom." Freddie couldn't help but smile to himself.

Sam's mom started walking to Sam's room. "I'll be right back."

"Listen, Sam, I know you feel embarrassed, but don't be. If you would just talk to me, this would all be better."

"You're lying. This will never be better. I made a mistake, okay? Just leave me alone," Sam said as demanding as she possibly could. That's harder said than done when you're trying not to burst into tears.

Love made her weak.

Sam's mom came running up to Freddie with a bobby pin in her hand. "Here. Pick the lock," she said, giving Freddie Sam's bobby pin. He knelt down and started to pick bathroom door lock.

Sam panicked and picked up the small blade and the bloody towel, tossing them in the bathtub. She pulled the shower curtain out all the way so the whole tub was covered and turned around to the door right as Freddie opened it. This was the first time he's seen Sam since she kissed him.

"Sam, I've missed you," Freddie said softly.

Sam rolled her eyes and marched past Freddie, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me _now_. I don't want to talk. I don't even want to be looking at you. Just leave me alone. I shouldn't have to repeat myself," Sam stated right as the microwave beeped.

Ms. Puckett ran to the kitchen. Sam smelled leftover meat and she didn't even care about it.

Freddie pushed Sam against the wall with his hands on her wrists. The pain sunk in right away for Sam. He was putting too much pressure on her wound and it was killing her.

"Let me go," Sam cried out. "Freddie, stop it."

"No, I just need to tell you something."

Sam actually felt a tear slide down her cheek slowly. Freddie noticed it, and spoke softly. "Sam, you don't need to cry about this. I just want you to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?"

The pain in her left wrist was becoming unbearable. "I'll listen if you let go," she whimpered.

"Okay." He nodded and let her be.

Sam put her wrist behind her back as she felt it start bleeding again. The blood was obviously seeping through the gauze she had on. Although the pressure was off her wrist, it was pounding and Sam felt like she was going to pass out.

Freddie formed a half-smile and looked into Sam's eyes as he spoke. "Tonight, I need you to be at the Seattle Community Center Park at exactly nine o'clock. Promise you'll show up?"

She didn't know what to think of that request. Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

Freddie let out a tired sigh and stepped away from Sam. "Please come. Trust me. It'll make you feel better." And with that, he walked out of the house.

Sam stood behind, confused and frustrated. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled up her sweatshirt sleeve. There was a lot of blood. She let out a frustrated groan and began to clean up one of her deepest cuts ever.

She stared down at how deep it was, and she almost smiled at the pain.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: To Her, He's a Liar

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 2: To Her, He's a Liar**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... Fooey. _

_Note: Thank you for all of the great reviews. And yes, this story is a very dark story, but ultimately it is some people's reality._

Sam lied down on her bed. She cleaned up her wound and hid all the evidence. She could tell it was starting to heal already, but it would take a while to scar. Hours and hours passed and Sam was still contemplating whether to go to the park or not. What if Freddie was going to humiliate her or something?

He's not that kind of a guy.

Sam rolled up her sleeve and stared at the bandage.

_And I'm not this kind of girl._

Sam rolled her eyes at how dramatic she was being. She'll just have to move on and forget about Freddie. She really doesn't want hear whatever Freddie wants to say, so what's the point of going tonight? She has to move on.

But a part of her is really curious about what in the world he has to say.

She'll go, but she planned to stay kind of undercover at first to check if he's alone or not.

Sam set her alarm clock for eight thirty and then she rolled over and closed her eyes, feeling absolutely miserable. None of this crap would be happening if she hadn't kissed Freddie, if she hadn't fallen in love him... if he wasn't so darn adorable. No, this wasn't Freddie's fault. To Sam, it was all her fault.

...

Sam slowly approached the park. She had her green sweat shirt slightly zipped up due to the chill of the wind. April was one of Sam's least favorite months. One minute it's nice out, the next it's freezing.

It was rather dark outside and she was hoping she wouldn't be recognized by Freddie. She didn't even see him anywhere.

Sam walked over to the park and off of the cracked sidewalk. She stopped short as a certain thought crossed her mind. _What if this is all a prank?_

She hesitantly walked further in the park.

"Sam? You're early."

The sudden voice made her jump and she turned around. "Hi," she mumbled to Freddie.

He wasn't wearing what he was before. He was decked out in a button up shirt with a skinny tie, probably a clip in.

"I'm really glad you came," he gushed as he took a step closer to her. She stiffened.

"What do you want, Freddie? I've got places to go, things to do, people to see." Lies.

"Just follow me," he said, taking hold of one of her hands. He led her to a blanket on the deserted part of the park. It was a checkered blanket, much like a picnic blanket.

"What's going on?"

There was a basket in the corner of the blanket. Freddie bent down and opened it. He pulled out fake candles, turning them on. Then he pulled out meat. Every kind of meat Sam could possibly think of.

She sat down rather quickly and grabbed a strip of bacon. She had her back to Freddie as she chewed.

"Sam, I need you to look at me when I talk to you, okay? Because I'm about to tell you something really important."

That caught Sam's attention and she slowly turned around to face Freddie. He took a deep breath and scooted beside Sam. "I know that you love me, Sam. That surprise kiss made it evident. And-"

He grabbed Sam's arm as soon as she started getting up to leave.

"Sam, sit still and listen to me please."

She nodded and avoided eye contact.

Freddie continued to speak in a low voice. "After you kissed me, you ran off to God knows where, and you've stayed at home since. I'm not sure why you ran off like that without even letting me tell you how I feel."

"You don't get it, do you?" Sam said sternly, interrupting his speech. "I do know how you feel about me, and that's why I regret kissing you. I know you love Carly, and I know you hate me or despise me or whatever."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. I was going to tell you how I felt about you, but I wasn't sure what to say. I was planning it out in my head and you ran out before I even got to say anything. And since I haven't seen you for a week, I took that time to plan out how I'm going to tell you how I feel."

Sam shrugged and a small ounce of hope was restored in her. "And how do plan to do that?"

Freddie smiled. "The same way you told me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. She immediately pushed him away and stood up.

"You're such a liar." She turned around and ran off into the darkness. It was simply too good to be true for Sam.

Freddie got on his feet and watched her go with his jaw dropped. What just happened?

...

"You kissed her and she just ran off?"

"Yeah, and she called me a liar."

"Oh, this is bad. This is bad. This is so bad."

Carly paced back and forth in the studio, with a look of worry upon her face.

Freddie took a tiny step towards her. "Carly, I think you should calm down."

"No!" Carly shouted and turned to Freddie. "I will never calm down about this. I haven't seen Sam for a week. She doesn't text, email, or call back and she never answers the door for me. God, Freddie, you should have come over last night right after this all happened."

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what else to do," Freddie sighed out of defeat.

Carly crossed her arms. "Well, we're not giving up. You and Sam love each other and you're going to be a couple. For whatever reason, Sam doesn't believe you, but there must be a way to prove to her that you do love her like she loves you."

"I think the word love has been officially over used."

Carly half-smiled. "I agree. Come on, let's go down stairs and ask Spencer for help."

Freddie nodded and followed Carly to the first floor of her apartment.

...

Sam sat at the small desk in her room. She tapped her foot and stared off into space. Normally, she would be at Carly's place, but she didn't want to risk seeing Freddie.

She put her head on the desk and the house phone started ringing. Sam groaned and let it ring. It might've been Carly or Freddie.

The doorbell rang almost immediately after the phone stopped ringing. Then, there was a loud knocking on the door. Sam stood up lazily and marched to the front door.

She took a deep breath as she opened it, saw that it was Carly, who had a big grin on her face, and exhaled, slamming the door shut.

Sam turned her back on the door and felt her eyes get watery. She wasn't even sure why she was starting to cry. How can she not even know what was wrong? Sam couldn't stand whatever she was feeling on the inside, so she ran to her bedroom.

She opened the bedside table drawer and shuffled through a bunch of junk until she found her small cutting blade.

Sam wasn't going to be ashamed of how she deals with hurting anymore.

She decided to just go with it. She decided to go to school tomorrow, and she decided to wear _short sleeves_.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review. The Story of Sam Puckett**


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Sam

**Chapter 3: A Different Sam**

_Disclaimer: I'm not Dan..._

_Note: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. Seriously, they make my day. And I hope you like this chapter._

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said, shutting her locker as Freddie walked over. "Have you seen Sam at all yet? I'm hoping she'll actually come to school today. I went to her house yesterday to try to talk her into it, but she slammed the door right in my face."

"I haven't seen her."

"Fudge. Well, maybe she will come in later or something. You know, we really have to make her believe that you do love her. She's just being ridiculous. I mean, why would- Freddie? What are you staring at?" Carly asked as she noticed Freddie was looking behind her with wide eyes. Freddie simply pointed beyond Carly.

Carly spun around to see what he was point at and gasped. Sam was standing there with her arms crossed, and she was wearing just about all black. The only color was her red Doc Marten boots.

Sam walked closer to them. "'Sup, guys?"

"Sam..." Freddie breathed slowly.

"Is there a problem, Benson?"

He quickly shook his head. "You just... you seem... different."

Sam let out a small laugh. "Of course I'm different. I'm a changed person. Listening to your best friends by making a move and putting your feelings out there really does make you hate yourself for being so stupid. So thanks for that, guys," she said bitterly.

"But Sam, I love you back and you're just not believing me. You're making this harder than it needs to be."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this now, or ever. Later." She gave the peace sign as she walked away swiftly.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked as soon as Sam was gone.

"I have no idea, but did you see her wrists?" Carly asked frantically.

"No. Why would I be looking at her-"

"They were all cut up," Carly whisper shouted. "That makes me sound crazy, but I saw them. There were scars and cuts, I swear."

Freddie shook his head. "Carly, you're seeing things. Sam wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she?" Carly asked with a raised eye brow. After a silent second, Carly sighed. "No, you're right. She wouldn't do something like that. I saw it, though."

"Okay, I'll casually look in English class, alright?"

Carly nodded. "Sounds good. Let's just hope we get the old Sam back soon."

The bell rang and Carly went to science, Freddie to math, and Sam skipped history.

...

Freddie was seated at his desk in English class. He was one of the first students to get there, of course. He was tapping his foot and fidgeting with the pencil on his desk, impatiently waiting for Sam to arrive.

"Hey, how's your day going so far?" Carly asked politely as she took the seat behind Freddie.

He turned around and faced her. "Bad. I can't stop thinking about Sam."

"I'm sure I was just seeing things. Anyway, she should be here any second," Carly said calmly. On the inside, she was panicking. She was pretty sure she wasn't just seeing things.

Freddie let out a sigh. "Probably not. Wendy said she wasn't in history and Gibby said she wasn't in gym."

"So you think she's skipping?"

"Yeah... I need to find her," Freddie said, lowering his voice in case anyone was listening on their conversation.

Carly pursed her lips. "Freddie-"

He cut her off. "I need to talk to her and I need to know if those cuts you saw were your imagination or not."

"Okay, but where are you planning on looking?" Carly wondered.

He shrugged and started poking at an indent on Carly's desk. He wondered how people even made deep holes in the desks. "I think I'll just look all over the school."

"Freddie, it's going to be okay."

He sighed and turned around right as Miss. Briggs walked in the room. "Good morning, class. Take your seats and shut up. I'm about to begin teaching you demons."

Freddie slowly raised his hand. He lowered it when Miss. Briggs pointed at him. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know. Can you?" She smirked evilly.

He rolled his eyes. "When I was using can, I was using its secondary form as a verbal modifier, asking for permission as opposed to expressing an ability. I thought that since you teach English, you would know that. My apologies. _May_ I go to the bathroom?"

Everyone in the class was staring at him with dropped jaws. The teacher seemed annoyed. "Write a pass."

"Thanks." He stood up and grabbed a pass of the teacher's desk. Miss. Briggs signed it and mumbled, "I hate people," as soon as Freddie left the room.

...

Freddie walked all around the school, the first floor, the second floor, and the third floor. He even checked the basement and all janitors' closets. He also checked the boy's bathrooms for some reason.

He stood in the main hallway, totally stumped. Sam was in the school somewhere. Then it hit him.

He never checked the girl's bathrooms. He casually walked to the nearest one, praying Sam was in there. He closed the door and walked in slowly. There was a tan girl with dark hair doing her make up by the sinks. She noticed Freddie standing there and almost screamed.

"What a perv," she said as she ran out of the restroom.

Freddie shook it off and locked the door. He got down on his knees and quickly looked under all of the stalls. No one in the first stall. No one in the second stall. His face lit up when he saw bright red boots in the third stall. He immediately stood up and ran to the stall.

"Sam!"

She closed her eyes and stayed silent. She knew she should have stood on the toilet.

"I know you're in there," Freddie stated firmly. "Come out."

Sam still didn't budge.

Freddie sighed and then got down on his knees again. He crawled under the stall door and stood up. Sam was looking at him with disgust.

"What the hell, Benson? I could have been taking a piss. You can't just crawl into someone's stall. Besides, this is the _girl's_ bathroom. Get out now," Sam demanded.

The stall was small and Sam and Freddie were practically pushed up against each other. Sam couldn't move back any further because the toilet was in the way.

Sam started trying to turn Freddie around to shove him out of the stall. He stood his ground and grabbed her arms, turning them over to look at her wrists.

Sam was busted.

Freddie stared down at the scars and the few fresh cuts. He shook his head from disbelief.

"Sam... Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" His heart was pounding and he was sure Sam could probably hear it.

She shrugged, and she was suddenly ashamed of herself again, so she stayed silent.

"Answer me, Sam." He seemed angry and it almost scared Sam. She wanted to run and hide forever.

"Fine. Whatever. This is how I handled having pain on the inside," she said, wanting to get the conversation they were about to have over with before it began. "I brought pain on the outside too."

"Why would you want to bring yourself more pain?"

"It's something you'll probably never understand. Now, just leave. Go back to class or something. I don't care where you go. Just leave me alone."

Freddie gently let go of her arms and he stepped back as far as possible, which wasn't very far. He took a deep breath and spoke in a quiet voice. "But what I don't get is why you're feeling pain on the inside. Carly and I both told you to make a move. We thought you would go kiss Brad, but you kissed me instead. We're both okay with that. I'm very okay with that actually. I already tried telling you that I love you back. You're bringing pain to yourself by not believing me. It's the truth, Sam. I do love you. So why don't you believe me?"

Sam struggled to stay silent like she planned on being. She blew up and moved as close to Freddie as possible. "That's just it. You'll never understand. You have no reason to love me back. There is absolutely no reason for you to be in love with the person who goes out of her way to make sure your day is as miserable as possible. I'd be stupid to believe you," she shouted at him.

"I have every reason to feel the way I do about you, Sam. You make my life miserable and I like it. I like that a girl goes out of her way to pay extra attention to me. In fact, I love it," he explained.

"You're such an idiot. You're not supposed to like it."

"Well, if you like making me miserable then why would you love me?"

Sam was almost too quick to answer. "Because I love you. That's why I make your life miserable. I hate that I love you, okay? I don't expect you to understand, but that's why I try to ruin your life. If I really hated you, I wouldn't spend time with you whenever I don't need to. And I never would have done iCarly if you were doing it too. I'm so in love with you, Freddie." Sam took a deep breath.

She was acting like a loser and a girly girl, despite what she was wearing. She hated being so vulnerable, but apparently that's what love can do.

"I don't just love you because of the extra attention you show me," Freddie said. "I also love you because you're funny and you're creative and you're beautiful."

Sam's gaze went up to him in a split second. "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

"That's because, as far as I know, no one's loved you like I do."

"I still don't know if I should believe you..."

Freddie rolled his eyes and Sam suddenly put her hands to his face. She totally believed him.

"I promise I'll never harm myself on purpose again if you kiss me right now," she whispered.

His famous smirk formed on his face and he pressed his lips to Sam's, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Sam felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was finally kissing the guy she loves and the guy she loves happens to love her back. Of course, making out in a public restroom stall wasn't that romantic...

Sam made a promise. She promised to not purposely harm herself if Freddie would kiss her. And he did. Something inside of Sam was relieved, but another part of her didn't want to stop cutting.

Now that she started, she wasn't sure how to stop.

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Four Days

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 4: Four Days**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly..._

_Note: Thanks so much for all of the great reviews. :)_

"This is almost unbelievable," Carly stated.

Sam and Freddie smiled at each other shyly. They stood in the studio with Carly. They had just told her about what happened in the bathroom during English earlier that day. Freddie was gone long enough for Miss. Briggs to get mad and give him a detention. Apparently twenty minutes in a bathroom is too many. Sam decided to just skip the rest of English, but before Freddie left to get back to class, she promised to start going to classes from then on.

Carly stood in front of them with a small grin on her face. She couldn't believe that for the time Freddie was gone in English, he was really just making out with Sam in a bathroom stall. He was only supposed to go talk to her.

"So what now? You're dating?" Carly asked just to be sure.

Sam nodded quickly in response. Freddie simply smirked.

"And, Sam," Carly continued cautiously, "You're going to stop... cutting, right?"

"...Of course."

"Yay," Carly grinned and pulled Sam and Freddie in a group hug. "I think we should go tell Spencer the awesome news."

Freddie slowly pulled himself and Sam out of the hug, his hand around Sam's waist.

"Wait, Carly," he said, "before we start telling everyone, can you just let us get used to this first?"

"Totally. If you guys want more time before we tell Spencer and Gibby and everyone, I'll be in my room. You guys can stay in here. I'll close the door on my way out. Don't worry," she smiled backing out of the room.

As soon as she left, Sam faced Freddie. "She's gone."

Freddie nodded, "Yeah. We're alone..."

"Should we, like, kiss or just talk?"

"Um, maybe a little of both would be cool," he said awkwardly.

"So..." Sam trailed off.

Freddie perked up. This was his girlfriend he was talking to. There was no reason for it to be weird or awkward. "How about we go on a date sometime soon? Like a really fancy restaurant? That way we can get all dressed up and stuff," Freddie suggested.

A smile formed on Sam's lips. "That sounds pretty awesome. It's nice to dress up every once in a while, I guess. How about this Saturday at that new restaurant that just opened up near the mall?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be waiting," Sam said, putting her arms around Freddie's neck. He pecked her lips and then they left the studio.

...

"Okay, Spencer, these bacon balls are amazing," Sam muttered as she chewed the bacon ball. She was still dressing darker than usual.

Freddie smirked at her. He doesn't really care that Sam's dress code changed. It's still Sam.

"Well, thanks, Sam," Spencer said. "So you and Freddie are really a thing now?"

Sam and Freddie both nodded.

"We're going out tomorrow to some fancy restaurant," Freddie added.

"Epic," Spencer grinned in amusement.

Carly's jaw dropped, but then a smile formed. "You're going on a formal date?"

Freddie just smiled at how excited Carly was for them.

"Oh my goodness," Carly continued, "Sam, you have to let me do your hair and make-up, and we have to go shopping for a new dress."

Sam swallowed another bacon ball. "No thanks, Carly. I'd rather just get myself ready." She stood up and started walking towards the door. "I got to go now."

Freddie jumped up and ran after her, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. "Sam, wait!" He called after her.

...

Freddie chased after Sam all the way to the lobby. Well, she was speed walking. Freddie was running. He grabbed her arm when he finally was within a few feet of her, and he stopped her before she could walk out the lobby doors.

"Sam, what's the matter? You were totally fine and then you are randomly in a crappy mood. Explain please."

She let out a sigh and pushed his hand away from her arm. "It's nothing. I just have to go home now." She spun around to start walking away.

"I love you," Freddie stated.

She turned around and faced him. "Why did you just say that? There was no reason for you to just say that."

"I said it because it's the truth, and I was just reminding you in case you forgot. I don't know why you're suddenly in a bad mood, but I do know it's not nothing. You can tell me anything, Sam. You know that, right?"

Sam pursed her lips and stared straight into Freddie's eyes. "I saw how you looked at Carly. I saw the way you smiled at her. I'm not crazy, Freddie. I know that you obviously still have feelings for her. You wouldn't look at her that way if you didn't feel anything. I should've known and I'm sorry for wasting your time and smooching your lips and anything else. I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured into returning how I feel for you. You didn't have to do it. I can't believe I fell for this. What was I thinking? Carly's been the love of your life forever and I've been the burden that kept reminding you she'll never feel the same way. But I actually thought we were going to be a real couple with no other people involved in our relationship. I knew it was too good to be-"

Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, placing his lips on hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and said, "Sam, you're starting to sound insane. I love you and no one else... other than my mom. Now we're going to go on a date tomorrow and we're going to have fun, okay? So you need to calm down. You make it sound like it's impossible for someone to love you."

"I'm sorry. I just... Sorry, I-I guess this is still just so new to me, I barely feel like it's real, and I'm just afraid I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. This kind of thing, love and happiness, doesn't happen to me like ever. It will take me a really long time to get used to. And I feel all vulnerable now."

Freddie tried not to laugh. "I've never heard you apologize that many times. Anyway, this _is_ reality, Sam. We've been dating for four days already. We've spent a lot of time together in those four days. We've rehearsed for iCarly, which is in one hour so you really can't go home yet. We've gone to the movies together and we ran errands for my mom."

"And she still doesn't even know we're dating."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to telling her."

"Me either."

Freddie stared into Sam's eyes, cliché as it sounds. "Come on; let's go back to Carly's apartment. We have to get ready for iCarly. We can save the mushy gushy stuff for tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds nice," Sam said with a slight smile. But she didn't want to go do iCarly at the moment. She wanted to go home and cut. She's started cutting her legs now because he wrists would be to noticeable, especially with summer coming up.

Sam had a problem. A major problem. And she didn't know how to stop it.


	6. Chapter 5: Lies, Lies, and the Truth

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 5: Lies, Lies, and the Truth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly in any way._

_Note: Sorry for such a late update. Enjoy. A pic of Sam's dress is in my profile, near the top. You'll see it._

"Are you serious? Did Mr. Howard actually forget he gave you a detention?" Freddie laughed and Sam nodded. He sat across from her at their booth at the restaurant they're at. It was very purple.

They've been there for ten minutes and already ordered their food, but of course, it's not there yet.

Freddie and Sam decided to come to a fancy restaurant because they wanted to dress all formal and whatnot for their date. Sam ended up letting Carly help pick something out. She picked out a bright pink dress. Sam said Carly can wear it on a date, and ended up going with a black lace, one sleeved dress with a little black belt. She had little black ankle boots too- _with_ a heel.

When she first put on the dress, she felt way too girly. Then, when Freddie finally saw her in it, she felt beautiful. Well, as beautiful as she can possibly feel.

"Yeah, I put those spiders in his car and totally knew it was me," Sam smirked.

"What made him forget?"

"The spiders laid eggs and he had more important things to worry about than my punishment."

"You're crazy, you know that?" He said, calmly. "And you look stunning tonight."

Sam looked down at her dress than back at Freddie. She blushed and mentally kicked herself for doing so. "Thanks," she smiled. "You look nice too."

He did look nice. He wore a simple white button down with a tie, black jeans, and sneakers. "Thanks..." He chuckled.

:: :: ::

They got their food and they were finished eating. Their waiter hasn't come to take their empty plates away yet, so they were just talking.

They've never talked to each other so much before in one night. It was all so new and different.

But they've been at the restaurant for a long time and Sam was beginning to get restless. She rubbed her wrists gently, hoping it would take away the urge to cut them.

"Sam, you okay?"

She looked up at Freddie suddenly. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Um... how's your... problem been going? You stopped, right?" He asked quietly.

Sam sighed. "Of course I stopped, Freddie. I have absolutely no desire to do that anymore."

He nodded with a small grin. "Good. Let me see your wrists."

"Why?" Sam panicked.

"Because I want to see if there are scars or not."

"There are scars. You don't need to see them, though," Sam said simply.

Freddie narrowed his eyes at her. "I just want to see if they're super noticeable or not."

"You know, I get the feeling that you don't believe I stopped cutting," she said firmly.

"No, Sam, that's not... I-I never said-"

"Forget it," she mumbled, standing up and walking away swiftly.

He watched her go with wide eyes. What just happened? The waiter finally came by and Freddie paid the check as quick as possible.

:: :: ::

She stood on fire escape with her arms crossed. She was staring off into space when she heard movement behind her. She spun around and stared in shock at Freddie.

"How'd you find me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I kind of figured you'd come here because this place has sentimental value to you." He walked over to her. "Sam, I never said I didn't believe you. I do believe you because you promised to stop."

She took a deep breath and looked away from him. Now she felt bad. She showed him her wrists. "See, just a bunch of scars," she said weakly.

"Yeah," he said, "I see them. They look a lot better than they did before." He paused, and then took her hands in his. "Sam, I'm proud of you."

She almost laughed. "Why? I didn't do anything special."

"You stopped harming yourself. Once you start, I bet it's tough to stop for some people. But you're strong enough to stop."

She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "It is a bit windy out."

"Yeah, I'm a little chilly," Sam lied. She hated lying to Freddie. She hated it. And that's when it all came pouring out. "You shouldn't be proud of me, Freddie."

"Yeah, I should-"

"No," she interrupted him. "You shouldn't. I never kept my promise. I still cut myself. I've been lying to you and Carly."

He stared at her in utter surprise. He really thought she stopped. "I don't... I don't understand. I mean, your wrists were... fine."

She sighed, "I don't cut my wrists anymore, because I didn't want you or anyone else to see what I do." She pulled the bottom of her dress up slowly and revealed the cuts on her thighs. "I'm weak, not strong. I can't help myself." She let her dress go and her eyes started getting watery. "I never wanted to lie to you. I just couldn't stop... I like it."

His heart nearly stopped.

She nodded. "Yep, I said it. I _like_ it." And with that, she walked away from the fire escape, leaving Freddie alone. His mind was blown. He was frozen in place and he had no idea what to do or what to say, not that it mattered because Sam already left, but still.

He had to help her. He had to stop her from continuing with it- even if she does like it.

**Good? Bad? Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Closure

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 6: Closure**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly._

_Note: iLost My Mind looks extremely epic. I really want it to air earlier than August._

"What? You're kidding, right? Please tell me this is just some sick joke," Carly begged.

As soon as Sam had stormed off, he ran to Carly's apartment and told her everything. "I'm being serious. She stopped cutting her wrists 'cause that would be too noticeable, so she started cutting her thighs. She showed me."

"She really said she likes it?"

Freddie nodded sadly. "She has a serious problem, Carly. We have to help her stop."

"Agreed," Carly said. "But do you really think she'll listen to us? She's the most stubborn person ever. And she still wears only dark colors now. I thought after you two made out in the bathroom, she would become her old self again."

"I thought so too."

"What are we going to do? How do we help her? Cutting is like a slow suicide," Carly said, pacing back and forth.

Freddie shrugged. "Unfortunately, I have no idea how to get her to stop."

"Well, that's uplifting," Carly said sarcastically and stopped pacing.

Freddie sighed and frowned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He really wants Sam to be back to her old self again. Even if she keeps dressing in black, he doesn't care. He just wants her to stop hurting herself. "Should I go talk to her?"

"What's talking to her going to do? She probably won't listen."

"It's worth a shot."

Carly bit her lip. "I think we should give her some space. We can both talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

It pained Freddie to agree, but he did. What if Sam ran home and cut herself? What if she took things too far? He doesn't want her to be hurt ever.

He loves her.

:: :: ::

The next morning at around eight AM, Carly and Freddie met in the studio to talk about what to say to Sam and how to get her to leave her house.

"What if we tell her there's a celebrity in the studio or something?" Carly suggested.

"A celebrity... with food?"

"Yeah, Sam would definitely come then."

"But what are we supposed to say to her?" Freddie asked. "I mean, we have to get her to stop harming herself."

"I know. Let me think."

The studio went quiet for a few minutes as the two tried to devise a plan.

Then it hit Freddie. "I think I know how to get her to stop cutting herself," he said confidently.

"How?" Carly asked curiously.

"I'll explain in a minute. First, text Sam and tell her... Johnny Depp is here because he wants to promote a new... food recipe he made on iCarly," Freddie said, coming up with an excuse as fast as possible.

Carly nodded and pulled out her pear phone quickly.

:: :: ::

Two hours later, Sam woke up and got the text. She screamed with joy, changed out of her pajamas, and immediately ran to Carly's apartment.

She rushed in the studio with a smile and stopped short when it was only Carly and Freddie.

"Where's Johnny Depp?" Sam asked, confused.

Carly took a step forward. "He's not here. He never was."

Sam frowned. "Then why did you text me saying he was? Did he really make his own recipe or was that a lie too?"

"That was also a lie," Carly confessed without hesitation. "We just needed to get you over here."

"Why?" Sam asked quietly.

Then, Freddie took a step forward. "Because we need to talk to you, Sam."

Sam's heart started beating faster and she knew exactly what they wanted to talk to her about. "I know what you're both going to say and I don't want to hear it. I don't have a problem and I don't need you telling me how to stop. It's not that simple, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

She spun and walked to the door in a rush, but Freddie beat her to it and stood in front of the studio door cautiously. "Please, let us talk. And listen to what we have to say."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, speak."

Freddie loosened up a bit. "Okay, well, Sam... Carly and I want you to know how much we both love you and care for you."

"That's so sweet, but I already knew that. Now, if that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'll just be on my way-"

"You know I love you, Sam. And I really can't stand seeing you like this."

"Like what?" She scoffed. "I'm happy. You can't stand seeing me that way?"

Freddie frowned. "You know what I meant. I can't stand knowing you cut yourself, that you get joy out of self-harm, that there are cuts on your legs that you caused yourself on purpose. I just can't stand it, Sam. It makes me mad that you actually are okay with doing this to yourself," Freddie said firmly.

"I'm not the only one who has a cutting problem. There are definitely other people in the world with a problem, so it's not just me," she shouted back.

"Well, you're your own person. And you have no reason to keep cutting yourself. It's sickening!"

"I don't care what you think, nub face. I'll do what I want when I want why I want to my body because it's _my body,_ not yours. And you can't stop me from doing something I get pleasure out of," she stated sternly.

Carly crossed her arms and looked around the studio awkwardly. She wasn't involved in this conversation and the way they were shouting at each other was making her uncomfortable.

"Sam," Freddie began, "you don't deserve to be all cut up. Think about in the summer time when you need to wear a bathing suit. People are going to know that you cut yourself. And think about how much money you must spend buying the supplies you need to take care of the wounds. And of course, you can't forget about me, Carly, your mom, Spencer, Gibby, all of your friends who would not want you to be doing this. It's just not fair for yourself. Most people that have the same addiction you do probably have reasons. They probably have a troubled life, or they get bullied, or they feel insecure-"

Sam's eyes were watering and she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to cry in front of Freddie. "Can you stop talking?"

Freddie shook his head. "No, I have a lot more to say to you. At first, you started cutting because you hated yourself for kissing me, for putting your feelings out there. You were scared that I wasn't going to feel the same way, but I do. I do feel the same way, so why do you keep cutting yourself? There's no reason for it. Just because you gain joy from slicing your innocent skin? That's not a logical reason-"

"Seriously, Freddie, just shut up!" Sam yelled. She had tears rolling down her cheeks like they were racing to reach her chin. Sam wiped some away and stared past Freddie, afraid to see his expression. "Please... please stop talking."

Carly stepped up. "Sam, he's trying to help you. Just listen to him."

"I am listening to him," Sam replied bitterly. "And I hate every word he's said so far."

Freddie groaned and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling her out of the studio and into the hallway. He slammed the door behind them and faced Sam angrily. He didn't speak. He just stared at her with apparent frustration.

Inside the studio, Carly felt like a loner. She wanted to be a part of trying to help Sam stop harming herself, but apparently that's Freddie's job. He is Sam's boyfriend, but Carly happens to care and love Sam just as much. Sam is Carly's best friend and closest thing to a sister she could find.

Freddie finally found his voice. It was deep and quiet. Sam had to strain her ears to hear him speak.

"Sam, I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. You can only say it so many times. I'm your girlfriend, so I understand why you would say that to me, but to say it like a million times is-"

"I'm not saying it 'cause you're my girlfriend. I'm saying as a friend."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked slowly.

"I mean, I'm not going to just stand here and think that because I'm your boyfriend, I have to help you. I don't want you to think that's the reason I care so much. I care so much because you're not only my girlfriend, but you're my best friend too and you always will be."

"Look," she said, biting her lip, "I really wish you wouldn't care so much, okay? Just let me do something that I enjoy. I know what will happen to my body if I keep cutting. It's totally fine to me."

"But what if you go too far one night? Don't you want to just never have to worry about doing that one cut that's too deep?" He took a small step towards Sam.

She sniffled as he stepped closer. She looked down at the floor and stared at her sneakers. "Honestly, I want to stop, but I don't know how," she said in a whisper.

Freddie almost smiled when she said that.

His silence made Sam look up to see if he was still even there. As soon as they made eye contact, he pulled her into a hug. Not just a friendly hug, it was a warm embrace that comforted Sam.

"We'll get you some help, okay? We'll get you to stop, I promise," he said quietly in her ear. He heard her sniffle again and felt her nod, so he kissed her temple.

"I love you, Sam," he repeated.

She felt a tear run down her cheek and she replied without hesitation, "I love you too, Freddie."

**Like it? Dislike it? Review.**

**Not sure if I should end here or not... I don't want to make this a super long fic, but I don't want you guys to be unhappy with how it ends, so let me know what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Tell Me How

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 7: Tell Me How**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly._

_Note: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. I have this story a lot more planned out and I know exactly how it's going from here on out. ;)_

_Holy crap... Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. _

That's all that came to Sam's mind as she and Freddie stood before Mrs. Benson. They were about to tell her everything. Everything. And Sam was about to pee herself from anticipation.

"Mom," Freddie said nervously. "You know how Sam and I do iCarly, right?"

His mom nodded robotically.

"And you know how Sam and I don't really get along all the time?"

She nodded again.

He took a deep breath and grabbed Sam's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Sam and I are dating. We have been for a couple weeks now."

Mrs. Benson's eyes widened and she began to feel a little lightheaded. "Wha- I don't- huh? I mean- you both- I thought- and you..." She trailed of and fell to the floor with a thud.

Freddie made Sam help him drag her from the floor to the couch.

A short while later, Sam asked, "Do we want to wake her up?" She crossed her arms, watching Mrs. Benson lay on the couch in Freddie's apartment.

"I haven't decided yet," Freddie replied.

"She took it well, I think." Sam chuckled at her own sarcasm.

"No need for the sarcasm, Sam. This is serious. This is our relationship we're talking about here. If my mom doesn't approve and we can't convince her, then we're screwed. Plus, we have to tell her about your therapy," he explained.

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get me a bucket and fill it with water," she demanded. Freddie nodded and started walking away to follow directions, so Sam added, "And get me some ham!"

:: :: ::

"How could this have happened?" Mrs. Benson asked the couple. She was obviously freaking out. "I mean, I don't understand how one day you both are at each other's throats then the next day you're a couple. Explain that to me please. And please explain why Sam needs therapy too, at some point in this story."

"Mom, calm down," Freddie begged. "Look, remember when Brad, Sam, and I were making that PearPad app here and you kept telling us to be careful and all that?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly.

"Well, Brad and I tried the app on Sam and it said her mood was 'in love,' so Carly and I thought Sam loved Brad, but when I told her it's okay to put her feelings out there, she did just that. She kissed me."

Mrs. Benson gasped and looked Sam up and down. "You put your lips on my son?"

Sam didn't know how to respond. That's clearly what kissing is... "Yeah. I kissed him. Get over it. That's not the only time we've kissed."

"So is that why you need therapy? Because you're clearly insane?" Mrs. Benson asked sternly.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. "No. That's not why." Sam held out her left wrist to Freddie's mom. "You see this line right here? That's a scar... I got that from cutting myself."

Mrs. Benson gave Sam a look of sadness. "Okay, I'll help find you a therapist. I'll help out, because that is not alright to do that to yourself."

"Thanks, mom," Freddie smiled slightly, putting an arm around Sam.

Mrs. Benson started fanning herself with her hands. "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in and I'm not so sure how much I like what's going on here."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "What? Mom! Why don't you accept me and Sam being together?"

"I never said I don't accept it. I simply don't like the idea of you both dating. Come to think of it, maybe you guys shouldn't date. Freddie needs to focus on the end of the school year, not girls," Mrs. Benson shrugged.

Sam tried not to yell, but she really couldn't help it. She stood up and looked down angrily at Freddie's mom. "I can't believe this right now! If you don't let me and Freddie date, I swear I'll... I'll... I'll start cutting myself again!"

Freddie stood up really fast and dragged Sam to the hallway outside of his apartment. "Sam, do not even think about it."

"I wasn't. I was trying to make your psycho mother feel guilty so she'll let us be together."

"My mom doesn't give in to guilt," Freddie stated. "When she says something, she means it, and nothing can change her mind."

"How are you so calm about this? Your mom doesn't want us together," Sam shouted as Carly and Spencer rounded the corner with smoothies in their hands.

Carly nearly dropped her smoothie. "You guys told Mrs. Benson? And she won't let you be together? Let me talk to her."

Freddie sighed. "You can try, but she hates you more than Sam, so good luck."

"Yeah, yeah," Carly mumbled walking in Freddie's apartment.

**OHHH! O_O I've finally decided to make changes..i've decided i don't want that time jump to happen yet. What will i do with it now you ask? you'll just have to wait..**


	9. Chapter 8: Reaction

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 8: Reaction**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly._

_Note: Okay. So I'm finally updating! YAY. Come on..I'm trying. Bare with me here please since I don't usually write in 3rd person, but as I said before I'm trying. Enjoy._

_(Bold is Mrs. Benson, Carly is normal.)_

"**This is all your fault you know! If you hadn't corrupted my little Freddie he would not have ever talked to that girl. She's a violent girl! She's hurt my Freddiekins and she's been to juvie!"**

"But Mrs. Benson-"

"**Carly Shay, I don't want to hear it!"**

"But don't you want Freddie to be happy?"

"**Do you really even think he can be happy with **_**Samantha?**_** That- That DEMON! She hurts, insults, and humiliates him every day. My little boy! And now she has her cutting issue! My Freddie shouldn't be the one dealing with that! With any of it! THEY HATE EACH OTHER!"**

"They LOVE each other!"

"**They're too young to know what love even is!"**

"Does anyone KNOW what love is! Honestly Mrs. Benson, how would YOU even know? You say you want Freddie to be happy and yet you make him miserable everyday because you're a paranoid psycho-mom. You hate his best friends! And now Freddie has found someone that balances his life out and makes him happy and you won't allow it? SAM is a good person Mrs. Benson, and she LOVES your son. She may have some issues to work out, but she's trying. And more importantly, Freddie loves her. What kind of mother are you if you don't trust that you've raised your son well enough to make his own decisions? You've got to trust that you've raised your son well enough to fix his own problems if it comes to that. You've got to let go of the leash sometime Mrs. Benson, otherwise, one day, he might chew right through it and not come back."

: : :

"What do you thinks' going on in there? I don't hear any more yelling." Sam looked up at the nervousness in his voice, her face pale.

_Oh no. Carly's dead. Carly's dead. Carly's dead. My best friend is DEAD. And my boyfriend's MOM is the one that killed her._

That phrase seemed to echo in Sam's mind, she couldn't help but to ask.

"Freddie, we all know your mom's wacko and all, but do you think she'd kill Carly after hearing this? Did she finally go over the edge on this one?"

"Sam, I don't think my mom's THAT nuts; besides I think if she'd kill anyone it's us." Sam just glares at his attempt to be optimistic. "What?" Again, Sam just stares at him, "Fine, I'm going to go in and see what's going on, but if I end up dead-"

"Do you really think your overprotective mother would kill you nub? You're her little Freddiekins. Why do you think I'm staying out here? Now make sure Carlotta and your mother are both alive. You know how Carly can get when she get's something in her head."

Freddie's head snaps around to face the door at that thought, "Oh god. They could kill each other."

"Freddie?" Freddie stops just before opening the door, "I'm sorry for snapping…"

"It's okay Sam, it's not like I'm not used to it. Besides, this time you actually have a reason to be snappy."

"Hey! There's ALWAYS a reason," He just smirks at her and disappears inside his apartment, "And send Carly out if she's still alive!"

_**Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to update because I've realized I didn't get to write anything of my own for this story yet. And I just wanted to tell you guys that the ideas are all still here, they are still alive in my head. I've just been busy. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up (maybe two) before I leave for camp next week. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are much appreciated please. =] Thankers and goo'night my readers.**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Mother's Tears

**The Story of Sam Puckett**

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Tears**

_Disclaimer: I am quite sorry to say, but I don't own iCarly._

_Note: Sorry for not updating for a year It shall change now that writers block is done and I am full of ideas._

* * *

><p>Freddie walks into the room expecting the worst, but instead sees an empty living room and kitchen.<p>

_Where are they? _Freddie thinks as he starts searching deeper into the apartment. There was still no sign of them after searching the bedrooms AND the bathroom.

Suddenly, Freddie hears sobs coming from the fire escape. _They couldn't be..?_

:::

"Freddie what's taking so – ", Sam cuts off as she walks into the empty apartment. "Freddie-? Carly-? Mrs. Benson-?"

_Oh no. I bet Crazy has killed Carly and taken Freddie hostage. _

With thoughts of worst case scenarios running through her head Sam needed some fresh air. The first place her feet took her was the fire escape.

Sam wasn't even looking up as she went out on the fire escape. That is, not until she bumped into something, or rather some_one._ There, in front of her was the back of Freddie.

From the front Freddie was slack-jawed staring in front of him. It took Sam a moment to realize what Freddie was staring at. Then her face also mirrored his in a look of disbelief.

In front of them was none other than Mrs. Benson and Carly Shay, hugging. Mrs. Benson was crying on Carly's should while Carly just stood there hugging her and patting her back.

Carly looked uncomfortable standing there hugging Mrs. Benson, but as soon as she caught sight of Freddie and Sam smiled and mouthed to them _SUCCESS._

Freddie then went over to free Carly from his mothers embrace and took her place.

Sam looked completely nervous and pulled Carly back into the apartment to talk with her.

"Well? What do you mean success? What happened? Why is she crying? You didn't promise her anything did you? Is she going to be okay with Freddie and I being together? I can't stand having either of them resent me for ruining their relationship, but I can't stand the thought of losing Freddie – "

"–Sam relax! I'll let her explain it to both of you. Right now all I can say is that she is getting used to the idea. But right now I need to go home and change because I have Mrs. Benson tears all over my outfit."

"Carly?" Sam calls out to her before she reaches the door, "Thanks."

"No problem. It's what best friends are for. Now go and talk to Mrs. Benson, she needs to talk to you two."

* * *

><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I am back. And please don't hate me for not writing. I promise I shall be writing a lot more now. (The creative juices are flowing.) This story SHOULD have like 3 or 4 more chapters left if all goes according to plan. Thanks for reading =]<strong>


End file.
